


Mourning The Stars

by klancepoetry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, a little poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancepoetry/pseuds/klancepoetry
Summary: It's an adashi poem.





	Mourning The Stars

I begged you to stay  
But you said you needed to go;  
I screamed at you that day  
About things I didn't know.

I wish I could say sorry  
But now that you're gone  
I can only see you in my memory  
Always with that beautiful smile on.

I wonder if you remembered us now:  
Standing at our door,  
Hugging on the dance floor,  
Driving until the sun goes down.

Now, I'm looking at all the constellations  
We used to count in between our complications  
While promising I'll hold our ring close to my heart  
Until we are no longer far apart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem I wrote a few weeks ago, I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
